Globo de Neve
by Tenten n.n
Summary: Desafio proposto por Prisma-san e seu presente de Natal adiantado. Espero que goste! Uma one-shot ShikaTema de Natal.


Olá. Estou cumprindo um desafio da minha querida amiga Prisma-san. Também vale como presente de Natal adiantado. Espero que tenha gostado. Avisei que ia ficar pequena, mas adorei escrevê-la. Sabe? Descobri que amo escrever ShikaTema. Sai tão naturalmente! XD Embora eu ache que a Tema tenha ficado um pouco OOC, mas nada traumatizante. Espero que goste!

...

**Globo de Neve**

Era véspera de natal. Konoha inteira estava coberta por coloridas luzes e uma onda de felicidade repentina parecia ter contagiado toda a vila. Todos estavam sorrindo sem motivo e com os olhos brilhando. Muitas pessoas atrasadas descabelavam-se, entrando em lojas para comprar presentes de última hora. Shikamaru não era muito afetado por esse espírito natalino. Não era fã de panetones, nem de pinheiros enfeitados, nem de velhos gordos de olhos azuis vestindo roupas vermelhas, nem nada típico dessa data. Na verdade, poucas eram as coisas que afetavam Shikamaru, que o tiravam de seu estado de calma e tédio. Uma dessas coisas estava indo em sua direção nesse exato momento.

-Shikamaru! - chamou Temari, aproximando-se com um largo sorriso no rosto. Mesmo sem querer, Shikamaru não pôde evitar que um meio sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. - Feliz Natal!

-Feliz Natal, problemática!

-Mas nem no feriado você me livra desse apelido irritante?

-Não - Temari bufou com a resposta lacônica dele.

-Diga-me - pediu Temari, tentando controlar sua raiva. - Onde é que você vai passar o Natal?

-Acho que na minha casa, provavelmente - respondeu Shikamaru, dando de ombros. Temari revirou os olhos. Ele podia ter um Q.I. de mais de 200, mas mesmo assim, era muito tapado. "Um mal dos homens" pensou com uma gota.

-O que acha de passarmos juntos? - disse ela, lentamente, para ver se ele se tocava.

-Pode ser. Acho que meu pai não vai se importar...

-Ótimo! Conheço um restaurante lindo! Ah, você vai amar o presente que eu comprei para você! Ai... mal posso esperar para ver o que você vai me dar! - exclamou Temari, feliz. - Nos encontramos às sete, ok? Bem aqui, na frente do Ichiraku. Aí eu te mostro onde é que vamos jantar - Temari saiu quase saltitando para se arrumar e embrulhar seu presente.

-Eu tenho que... presenteá-la? - perguntou Shikamaru para si mesmo. - Era só o que me faltava. Tenho muito pouco tempo para achar um presente para ela - soltou um muxoxo para depois dizer: - Isso tudo é muito problemático!

...

Às sete, Shikamaru chegou no lugar onde tinham combinado de se encontrar. Temari ainda não chegara, o que Shikamaru achou muito normal, sendo que Temari era uma mulher e mulheres sempre demoram para se arrumar. Ele tinha uma pequena caixa bege na mão direita. Não estava exatamente embrulhada: só tinha um laço vermelho unindo a parte de baixo com a de cima da caixa. Mal tivera tempo de comprar o presente que dirá embrulhar. Temari apareceu acenando para ele. Na opinião de Shikamaru, ela estava linda. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava um lindo vestido vermelho com detalhes pretos. Entre as suas mãos, carregava um embrulho ainda menor que o de Shikamaru, mas perfeitamente embrulhado com um papel de motivos natalinos e com um laço muito bem feito na cor verde-escuro.

-Vem, Shika. Vou te levar para o lugar! Ele é lindo! - disse, puxando o namorado pelas ruas de Konoha. Não precisaram andar muito para chegar no restaurante. Ele parecia mais uma casa e estava completamente enfeitado para o Natal. Dentro dele, tinha uma grande árvore bem colorida com presentes embaixo, aqueles doces, enfeites de papai Noel e tudo mais que se coloca em uma árvore de Natal. A luz amarelada do local dava a ele um ar aconchegante.

Shikamaru imaginara que, onde quer que eles fossem, estariam praticamente sozinhos, pois as pessoas preferem ficar com suas famílias no Natal. Ele enganara-se. O local estava cheio. Deveria ser muito bom mesmo. A maioria das mesas era ocupada por casais felizes e risonhos. Temari, que ainda não havia soltado sua mão, puxou-o para uma mesa vaga. A toalha era de renda verde, mas as mesas ao lado possuím uma toalha vermelha. Temari, que costuma ser muito brava, não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, mostrando que realmente gostava do Natal. Por causa dela, Shikamaru também estava começando a gostar dessa data.

-O que vão querer? - perguntou o garçom. "Isso já é o cúmulo" pensou Shikamaru. O garçom estava vestido de papai Noel e o mais irritante de tudo isso era que ele era a melhor caracterização de papai Noel que Shikamaru já vira.

-Um peru. Afinal, ainda estamos no Natal - pediu Temari. - Mas não traga um inteiro não, por favor. Só o suficiente para duas pessoas.

-Hohoho! Eu já trago minha jovem! - e o garçom se afastou. Shikamaru não conseguiu esconder a expressão surpresa ao ouvir o "hohoho" do "papai Noel". Temari riu da cara que ele fez, despertando Shikamaru do transe e o fazendo sorrir.

-Confesso que isso é um pouco exagerado demais... - comentou Temari, rindo.

-Só um pouco? - perguntou Shikamaru, com uma expressão divertida.

-Ah, eu não vou agüentar esperar até meia-noite! Vamos trocar os presentes logo? - perguntou, com um semblante um tanto infantil. Shikamaru até negaria, mas, e ele já admitira isso para ele mesmo, estava completamente enfeitiçado por essa problemática.

-Certo.

-Eu começo! Aqui, Shika, meu bebê chorão. Não é nada muito grande, mas acho que você vai gostar. Comprei com todo o meu coração! - Shikamaru pegou o pequeno embrulho e o abriu. Ele continha um anel que combinava perfeitamente comos brincos que Asuma dera para ele e para seu time. Shikamaru colocou em seu dedo. Era um anel bem masculino e combinava bastante com o estilo dele.

-Obrigado mesmo, Temari! Adorei! - De fato, ele gostara muito mesmo. - O que houve? Achei que era contra eu usar jóias...

-Mas você continua usando do mesmo jeito. Como diz o ditado: se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles - disse, suspirando. Shikamaru soltou uma risada. - Mas então? O que tem pra mim? - Shikamaru entregou a caixa para ela. Temari a abriu com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sorriso este que desapareceu ao ver que o presente dele era um globo de neve. O globo mostrava a paisagem de uma casinha bem simples e acolhedora, cheia de neve em volta.

-Você é como a neve desse globo, Temari: agita a minha calma paisagem - disse Shikamaru, sorrindo.

-É isso? Esse é o meu presente? Um globo de neve?! - disse mal-humorada, o que surpreendeu Shikamaru. - Aposto que se esqueceu de comprar um presente pra mim e comprou isso por não achar nada melhor!

-Não... bem... sim, mas realmente achei que você fosse gostar.

-Então você não me conhece! Você tem razão! Nossa relação é como esse globo de neve! Precisa de alguém para sacudir senão nada acontece! - disse, raivosa. Shikamaru fez uma cara de profundo desapontamento. Não era esse o objetivo do globo de neve. Não era assim que ele _via_ um globo de neve. Temari ia continuar soltando desaforos, mas, nessa hora, o papai Noel chegou, trazendo o peru e saiu exclamando um "hohoho", que ninguém prestou atenção. Cada um estava ocupado demais, pensando em seus própios problemas.

Comeram em silêncio e sem se encarar. Nenhum dos dois estava com apetite, mas continuaram a comer para não terem que dizer mais nada. Terminada a refeição, Temari disse, só que, desta vez, com pesar na voz:

-Nossa relação é exatamente igual a um globo de neve: pequena, frágil e só combina com uma época do ano! - disse, tristemente, levantando-se da cadeira. Shikamaru segurou seu pulso e disse, determinado:

-Na verdade, nossa relação é como um globo de neve, porque fascina e todos acham bonito! - Temari sentou-se e o encarou.

-E monótono - completou.

-Você jura? Eu acho mais legal do que olhar as nuvens - dessa vez, Temari arregalou os olhos e chegou a sorrir, percebendo finalmente que o que ele deu era muito mais do que um globo de neve, ou melhor, _significava_ muito mais que isso. Shikamaru aproximou-se do rosto de Temari e sussurrou com a boca quase colada em seu ouvido: - Sempre _amei _globos de neve!

-E eu passei a amá-los também... bebê chorão - depois disso, beijaram-se. Todos no restaurante os aplaudiram, fazendo com que eles se separassem assustados e corados. Ouviram um sonoro "hohoho" do garçom e começaram a rir.

-Feliz Natal, problemática!

-E bota feliz nisso!

...

Gostou, Prisma e outros leitores do meu Brasil - e de outors países, talvez?

Eu disse que eu gostei de escrevê-la, mas não sei se ficou boa. Também não sei se cumpri o desafio, pois eu falei pouco do globo de neve e mesmo assim, só no final. Cabe a você -Prisma- julgar. Espero que eu tenha cumprido, pois sinceramente não sei se conseguiria fazer outra.

Deixem reviews como presente de Natal, ok?

Beijos!


End file.
